battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
New BF1942 images Waddya think? I'm pretty proud of these ones. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) User of the month Do i have to pick those 2 or can i pick anyone i want and create his nomine for the page? Death to the false emperor! 16:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Modifying the Blocking Policy Is adding-on "Spamming comments on blogposts" to minor infractions ok with you? And also, have we signed up for wikia chat yet? :To butt in, I'd think so. In fact, I feel very comfortable blocking a blog spammer, especially if it's some godforsaken anon that does nothing but that. Just as I did with 70.24.89.147. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Blocking for blog spamming is alright by me. Someone like 70.24.89.147 as above is definately a block-worthy candidate. - 09:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I would reply at your talk page DG65, but since others have commented here, here it is. I don't have a problem with that. In fact, people like me and SSD have been unofficially blocking such spammers for a while. Go ahead - 11:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It has been done, also I've created a slightly modified warning template for use for comment-related infractions Template:Warning/Comment. Thanks I eventually figured out what my password but you gave me some insparation to carry on trying anyway thanks for the help. Hynestinez, 1:40, 5 April, 2011.﻿ ﻿ Wikia Chat Has it been requested for our wiki yet? RE:Screwed up images Ok, thanks. I'll do it soon. By the way, what do you think of putting two images in the map infobox for Battle of Midway? I'm not so sure. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. Well, considering right now that the planes and destroyer image is already in the Fleet section, I'll take it off. I'll work on getting some images for that infobox. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page slider Saw this on SSD's talk page, JSYK. I get the images the other way round. There's the Port Valdez image in the main image, wheras the Huey image is in the thumbnail for the slider. - 21:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Been workin' fine for me since Thursday. --SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :'Tis the right way round now. May have been a momentary glitch... - 09:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Greetings I don't know if you remember me, but I return! What may I do to help out? 22:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, sounds good. Also, I don't know if you'd like it, but I can provide you some code for MediaWiki:Common.js which makes pages like automatically refresh, and some code for MediaWiki:Common.css which gives administrators and bureaucrats coloured usernames, and I might think of running a bot to fix things like typos and coding errors. 22:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, just copy the code below and paste it into MediaWiki:Common.js, and the refreshing RecentChanges should start working. Note that in order to have it refresh, you'll need to click the "Auto-Refresh" button near the top of the page: // ******* // Auto-Refreshing RecentChanges, Logs, Contributions, and WikiActivity (Courtesy of Sactage) // ******* var ajaxPages = "Special:Log", "Special:Contributions", "Special:WikiActivity"; var AjaxRCRefreshText = 'AutoRefresh'; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); ::As for a bot, I can have it do a variety of functions, like fixing double redirects, correcting typos, and others, but in order to run it and not spam RecentChanges, I'll need to ask staff to bestow a bot flag upon it, which needs community consensus, or, in certain cases, permission from a 'crat or sysop. It can also delete broken redirects, but for that, it would need sysop. I'll take a look at the forum you mentioned in a bit, but first I'll do some more page cleanup. 22:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The bot could be useful for images (licensing, deleting and such)... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll bring up a forum topic about it, if you feel that's best. As for SSD's idea to have it licence images, it's not something that it can do automatically, the bot would need to be told to do so. It wouldn't be something very hard to do, however, especially since it can be controlled through IRC. 18:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE. BACK THE FUN BUS UP. ::::Did you just say that the bot could be controlled to license images? :D Makeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappen! Please? It would save me so much time when I upload a ton of images. 19:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::It can't automatically licence them, you'd need to specify the type of licensing for the file, or give it a category which contains images which need to be licensed as a certain type. 00:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Aww... Still, it seems like it could make it easier for sourcing user-made pictures or print-screens from YouTube. It could probably also delete pictures if they are unlicensed (or given that tag) for a time, but like you said, it would need sysop rights for that. Maybe it could instead inform Bond since he is a shark on stuff like that, or if not just him, but all of the admins. That could get annoying, however, if we all get spammed about un-sourced images and it may not be possible to code, but I wouldn't know. I have no experience with bots or the coding for them. 05:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Having it notify admins wouldn't be hard at all, though it'd be easier to give it sysop and have it delete them. It's not as if I'd use the account to do anything evil, and you could simply block it/block me/desysop it if my evil twin ever decides to make an appearence. ;) 13:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be up to the community to decide on the forum, but I think it certainly sounds a brilliant idea. I wouldn't mind the sysop option, as Sactage says, what's the worst that can happen... Maybe you could try to set up a prototype for a trial period and we'll see where it goes from there? - 14:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :ps. Did you read the coloured usernames post. If so, what do you think? I still think it's a good idea, do you think one of us should bring it up again? - 14:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it would work. I'll still hold true to my view it as a breach of AEAE, but I won't be forming the Battlefield Wiki Bolshevik Party and holding a revolution over it. ::Or maybe... - 16:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Putting this up to the community would be a great idea. The bot seems like it would have a great potential. 16:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I like the coloured username idea, I think it makes sysops and 'crats a lot easier to identify. As for setting up a prototype bot, I have all the scripts already, there's just the matter of figuring out what functions it would be doing. You can see an example of its contribs at w:c:cod:Special:contributions/URL (There's a lot!). Also, I'd preferably have it set up so that it's commanded through IRC. 13:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Right, well I'll post at the forum to get some approval, then you can start doing what you need to do - 14:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Image Policy I have noticed that there are quite a few in real life images on this wiki (mostly in the weapons and vehicle pages). All of the gaming wikis that I have seen do not allow IRL images. I have looked at the policy pages and there is no policy on not having IRL images (I think that there should be one). Real life images tend to make a wiki look unorganized and sometimes confusing because there are a mix of images where some are from the game and others are not. As someone who reads this wiki and might edit this wiki in the future, I don't like seeing images that are not from the game. Lordqaz 04:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Lordqaz. Hope you don't mind if I butt in, but the question has been brought up before and, as you can see, most of the regular users saw no harm in putting real life photos. This is also part of our policy to add a short paragraph on the real thing (when it applies). I suppose you can feel free to bring it up again, if it really bothers you that much! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 10:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Licensing I recently licensed a bunch of images that Maxwell uploaded (see User talk:Maxwell123#More images for the list). He says he took them from the game files. Is that classified as Fair Use or Public Domain (of course, with the addition of the EA template)? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Alright then. And yeah, I think I'll get rid of the April stuff. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC) about bfh weapon prices hi dude i feel it little messy whit the weapon prices in the Template:info/weapon tool box, so i desided to make an table witch i did however this was an experimental project whit an another admin on this wikia and i feel bad that you removed it )=, the main problem is that it looks messy whit all weapon prices in the tool box, so why not create an table about that beside the icon & stats picture ? About the table/prices issue Check out the page now, the table is resized to 40 % and it feet bether the page you can compare the page to the national default mg rudis ridiculous http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes)#Maxwell.27s_Machinegun http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes)#Rudi.27s_Ridiculous The question is if we are going for the table or have the weapon prices in the weapon toolbox ? i dont want just me judge about this, what about some other peoples toughts about this by this i want to make the article looks as good as possible, to maybe get an silver star in future Sounds/Prices My new idea is to include the ingame sounds be in an youtube video "Sounds" like BFH machine gun sounds. can you try let the video be on top on references, references is good at the button of the page. maybe is good that i just remove the battlefield heroes weapon prices since it looks mutch clearly then check the battlefield heroes SMG tread: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Submachine_gun_%28Battlefield_Heroes%29 "Source" field in infoboxes I had made a change a while back to the gunboxes and vehicleboxes to have a "source" field to have proof of the statistics we provide, and credit. I'm not so sure about it anymore, though... Should we get rid of it? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. this is open to anyone. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I like that... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, that's what we're doing now, but it's tedious. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I say keep the ref tags but try and simplify them, such as maybe having the tags built into the infoboxes themselves and just insert the web address into the source field. It's an idea... - 15:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Image copying allegations Read here. Both User:Newboy37 and User:BFH-Wiki have claimed that User:Maxwell123 has copied images from both their wikis. - 08:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) BF Wiki News as references What do you think of this? Seeing as many of our references come from third-party sources, I don't why ours (usually based off third-party sources or BF Blog posts anyways) would be any worse as a reference. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose, but considering some of the news posts often regroup a few topics in one, it could be easier to use that single reference rather than get plenty of external sources. :And good job with the Wake Island article. I have a few other images from battle scenes, but I don't see where some of them would fit. Otherwise, I'll make a few modifications. By the way, would it be necessary to get the same images for the BFV Wake Island? I mean, I could get a few, just to show the aesthetic differences, but it would be very repetitive... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if you wouldn't mind taking a gander at the new nominations... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ogg player Is there anyway to set the "Cortado (Java)" player as an default sound player, because it increase the lenght of the player if you understandMaxwell123 14:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) How load is the sound i record, when you press the playbutton (Normal or to hight ?) I like the idea of recording game sounds, but the problem is the background effects, but this isnt an issue in general.Maxwell123 16:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) GNU license Do we have a template for that? Maxwell's recent uploads come from here, and at the bottom it says that info and images are licensed under the GNU 1.2 Free Documentation license, so... yeah, I dunno. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for putting your name down as my friend I really appreciate it. I also have a question, how is battlefield 3 a sequel to battlefield 2 when battlefield 2 doesn't have a storyline/singleplay or plot. Thanks.Hynestinez 18:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Wars/Battles pages I was just wondering, should we make articles pertaining to wars and battles on the wiki? The CoD wiki does it, but with info pertaining to the games. I'll try to make a test in a sandbox and tell me what you think. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sorta, also things like Global Russian invasion, Russo-American War, Battle of Zabograd, Battle of Sadiz, South American Campaign... I mean, we have The Cold War, pertaining to BF1942, so it'd be good to refer to the events of other games, be they part of reality or fiction. I could put some images together and put it up to represent the battles and such. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it's just a suggestion for now. As I said, I'll experiment on a sandbox (probably once school's over), and I'll see how it progresses. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Maxwell's Image Violation What was thye result of the issue? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 08:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I saw it. It confused me so I came to you! Did Maxwell ever take credit for the images as if they were his? And what will happen to his status as UoTM now as I believe it was the images that got him the honour. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 11:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Just checking that the disallowed images weren't the only reason. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 15:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) BFH weapon template On M16 you put the right under the first heading. Doesn't it belong after the last item as final part? BFH-Wiki 17:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) SVD Stats well i taked a printscreen of the menu, then open it in paint.net then removed the most partMaxwell123 17:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) yes i made them by myself, i just open the Play4Free store menu, then take printscreen of the weapon stats. What about the Play4Free weapon icons ? like i sayd before they are white by default files, i used something named invert colours to black, added some transparent elements, i asked some people and they liked it, they're good until we get something better. like real texture meshes,Maxwell123 17:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok if you copy & past this picture in paint, the first picture is the default kill icon, second reverse the colour to black, 3 add transparent element, make sure that you have an colored background when you paste the picture to see the white symbol http://i53.tinypic.com/2i24wug.png Maxwell123 17:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) JSYK... I almost got blown up today. Just kidding. Still, I was very close to that, in a cinema less than a quarter of a mile away from there. Police cars, helicopters, Ambulances, TV crews, even the Army were on scene! Not that we Brits have much of an army left that is, thanks to the millionaires-that-claim-to-be-in-touch-with-the-lower-classes that are in power these days... - 18:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) URL Mind giving my bot sysop? It decided to crash since it doesn't have it and it tried to edit a protected page, I think. :(. 19:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! 21:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi 15:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Woah now... Did you realy just cite all of those images as I uploaded them? I was expecting to have to do it and was prepared to do so, only to find it already done. Thanks, lol. 13:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I just find it kinda funny, since I usually go about citing my image uploads once I put a mass amount on the wiki, but as I was going to do so, I found they were already done. For a minute, I thought it was URL up to some tricks, but the history said it was you. Thanks again! Saves me time, lol. 13:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Prominently displaying other languages Good afternoon Bond. I was thinking, you obviously know about the BF Wiki's German and Russian branches, and if you take a look at them, their communities are relatively small (though I'm happy to say the Russian one has small group of regulars). To help promote editing there from people who can speak those languages, I was wondering if we could put a little icons in the welcome box of the front page, as I have displayed in the image. I think this could be advantageous for their wikis, as we're obviously the ones that get the most attention. Also, if some foreigners would be unable to speak proper English, but would know German or Russian, it could save us the time to revert their edits here, and make it so they can contribute in a proper way on those Wikis. Right now, we ''do have links to the other languages, but they're at the very bottom of our page, and are extremely easy to miss. Putting the flags also make them easier to spot, and it's only a very negligible extending of the page. So, thoughts? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Done. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: URL At the moment, I'm the only one who can control it for this wiki. When I get it functioning for this wiki over IRC, I have an authlist that I add to and remove from, and only people on the authlist can use certain commands. There's no need to worry about vandals or trolls somehow using it, unless they somehow can gain access to the account itself, or my own account. 03:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Twitter and RSS feed icon addition I noticed you added the Twitter and RSS feed icons to . Do you feel that its location on the main page is redundant, considering there is also ? - Bovell (talk) 14:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Classification template Can you make an "Unclassified" classification, with a red star (or blank)? That way we could make URL classify every article without or to be classified as unclassified and we can classify them manually from there, but at least we'll have a list. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sure we could limit it to mainspace, can't we? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bot Tasks Getting started on that now; I just had Rouge clean up the double redirects in all namespaces except blog comments, which it can (after some heavy customisation) only delete. I'm going to work on doing all of those file delinks next, and the unclassified classification template after that. I'll work on categorising templates somewhere in the middle of all of that. I'll let you know when I've done each task. 15:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I've started it on adding the unclassified classification to pages now, but it might take awhile, it has around 1500 pages to process, since it's processing every page in the article namespace. 16:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoops! Apologies that you had to mass-rollback there, I could've fixed that easily enough had I not been writing a command to fix the images. You can stop now, I can actually hide all of those rollbacks as bot edits, so they don't spam RC. 16:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Could you pop on IRC? It'd be a bit easier to communicate. 16:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Non-state factions, & countries Just wondering, what do we do for articles that aren't affiliated to a specific state? Like the MEC? Do we just reform it to as if it were jsut an army like the USMC? And on another note, do you mind if I get rid of the horrid equipment lists at the bottom of the country articles and place them in a separate /Equipment page? For example United Kingdom/Equipment. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: BC2 Images Right? SSD asked me to get a bunch a while ago of all the weapons since I have the PC version of BC2. I just finished unlocking them over the weekend and uploaded pics of em all (I may get more with attached scopes, slugs, etc.). I think it totalled to around 60 or so. Thanks, though! :) 21:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Licensing Yeah, I did ask him. But he tells me he's stuck in exams, so I may end up doing them myself if he doesn't say anything today. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, same here. Well, I just finished my last exam yesterday, so I'm looking into getting some good editing done. Like, I'm gonna try doing that battle article sample I was telling you about. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :I wonder whether the Canadian exam boards are having as bad a year as the UK ones. A Decision Maths question that has no answer (due to a mispring), an AS Physics paper that has stuff not even on the A-Level syllabus, RS papers that make no sense to RS teachers, a GCSE Maths non-calculator paper that had a question that Maths teachers/A-Level students couldn't answer, another GCSE Maths paper that has a misprinted question and another GCSE Maths paper that had THREE questions that were exactly the same as on that year's specification paper (that all schools get). And the examiners who write these papers meant to be smart... - 16:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I got the "GCSE Maths non-calculator paper that had a question that Maths teachers/A-Level students couldn't answer". Thankfully, though, I managed to quess my way to the correct answer, and worked backwards to get the method. It was basically a rearrangement of a fraction (with square roots) into the form a+b√2. The answer was either 3+4√2 or 4+3√2, but there was no easy link from the wording in the question. - 18:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah. They go on about checking your answers once finished on the front, when they plainly don't check their own exam papers. It's like those questions that say "Suggest how Liam could help the environment", and then afterwards they have 4 blank pages. Almost hypocritical. - 18:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :I went to a private school. All the exams are inspired by government issued exams, but modified by our teachers to reflect what we've learned in extra or in different from public schools. The only exception is the English exams, which are total BS, because they come from our French Quebec government, hence I get a "second language" exam, and are so easy because they're meant for people from Trois-Rivières (in other words, pure-bred French speakers that can't speak English for shit) to pass. What's all this about British exams screwing up? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, btw, how did your final exam go? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow, sounds like someone probably got fired. Although I wouldn't have complained if half my exam was exactly like the practice sheet, hehe. ::And bah, my exams went fine. There was that pathetic English exam I told you about earlier, then this big French comprehension test which wasn't too bad followed by the easiest Mandarin exam I have ever done in my life (you needed to know 5 or 6 basic words, and the rest was copy/paste (surprisingly 15 people failed, but most of them are idiots anyways)). After that, I had this big math test which I studied for almost all of last Sunday, but turned out to be easier than expected. The rest was history and culture, which were jokes, since you could invent stuff (basically bullshit) and easily get a good grade. All-in-all, it was mostly BS, except for French and Math. Mind giving me a sort of detail like that for your exams? It's interesting to compare with foreigners. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Slider images Could we change the slider images for weapons to File:BF3_sc10.jpg and the vehicles to File:BFV_AH-1_HUEYCOBRA.PNG or File:BFV_Mi-8.PNG? Seems a bit more representative of the series, imo. Maybe other images, if you disagree. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Typos, etc. Bot or not, it's done. AWB is semi-automated anyway. - Bovell Talk | 21:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) link: Hi this is the link to the site where i got the pic link. Sorry i took so long.Hynestinez 10:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Welcome Thanks for the welcome :). Mark (talk) 20:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Welcome Back No problem, I'll try to add the rest soon and reupload the xmb file(again). Sir Wikia 18:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Vandal There's somebody with the tag "yourmommy" vandalizing all around the wiki. Mind cutting him down? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) 900 I realised there wasn't a battlelog page so i quickly created, and mind telling me what the 901st page is? Zephalian - 4:26PM, 16/7/2011, Australian Eastern Standard Time (AEST) The troll's back The anonymous 132.3.17.68 is back and apparently is willing to start flame wars again. Could you just send him a warning or block it (as last resort)? Pedro9basket 10:38, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Also if I troll the person who's harassing Pedro(in a hilarious video type of way without saying a language such as damn) do I get blocked just curious slopijoe aka- 'M14 user of death 09:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC)' Trolling the troll that harassing Pedro or did you take care of him will I get banned - 'M14 user of death 13:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC)' Can I have a question why is my sig not a link I dunno. But a suggestion if you want to here it And also what's the regular week of trolls it 3 on the bf forums and 1 on this wiki till that rumor - 'M14 user of death 14:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC)' No thanks sorry but it would be annoying for it and my sig would be well, unexplanitory. But can i have the list of trolls per week this is for purely a research project to differ from this wiki and the forums of bf. And yes if I may want you to know what I mean by my comparison between these two check the us forums my username is Osaka_amd - 'M14 user of death 14:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Trusted User I would be fine with that. - Bovell Talk | 00:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) WW2 Planes Arment by some research i found out that the Supermarine Spitfire used 8x .303 browning machine guns about the german Messerschmitt Bf 109 either used MG 17 or MG 131, im not sure if the national plane uses an MG 17 or MG 131 as the current MG Links: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messerschmitt_Bf_109#Armament_and_gondola_cannons http://www.dudes411.com/fighter-planes-WWII.html http://www.war44.com/showthread.php?t=1843&page=1 You're in luck You're in very good luck, I happen to be on a rare Windows boot, so I can run AWB just fine currently. 22:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'll start that later tonight, if that's alright with you. I would have started yesterday, but I had a relatively large chunk of code to write, which had to get done before anything else. 11:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) JSYK Wikia can come under fire for hosting leaked info. Because the original poster likely broke a non-disclosure agreement, we should treat such info as if it were stolen property. We shouldn't be knowingly displaying/harboring stolen property. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :By this, I'm guessing you're talking about all the images from the alpha gameplay? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Another Trusted User Hey Bond, I was wondering: what do you think about giving User:Pedro9basket a Trusted User status? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :I know, that bothers me too, but he seems to want to use it to undo vandalism/bad edits and he seems to plan on working on some BF2142 articles. Even with that, he's a very nice person, and has never gotten into trouble with other users. Exemplary (in attitude), if anything. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Leaked images I found interesting images that were added the last couple of hours of BF3 by Zephalian, Zakhai and Sayak Majumder. I recognized them from videos of risk-takers from the Alpha Trial, I purposely kept the links and I checked again and confirmed they got removed by copyright violations from EA. This apparently doesn't get away with Fair Use, so I'd suggest to take them out of the pages until they license them properly and then put them again. EA's getting a bit "dirty" in copyright violation hunting since the Trial started. Pedro9basket 18:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, they're not getting "dirty", they're just adhereing to the terms of the N-D agreement. But, because they are from leaked footage, and that EA are removing the source videos, which by the terms of the NDA are illegal (in essence), we, by common sense and right, should remove them completely, not just until they are licensed correctly. - 18:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed - 18:14, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I got what you meant, I'll also find out the few that are really legitimate (Sayak's photo of the M249 seems to have appeared on the trailer after all). Could you tell how to tag the images as Fair Use of EA's content? Pedro9basket 18:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright. I went to a near frame-by-frame analysis to the video and licensed BF3 M249 SAW.png. Zephalian's photos are illegal, as most of them have a Alpha Trial sign and Glock 17.gif is from a video I just saw in my History from the vids of this morning on YouTube that was not from EA. Ak74mis.PNG is from a video that ironically appeared before the Alpha was announced and I downloaded the video in case it was deleted and I just checked that it wasn't legitimate. As Sayak Majumder had one legitimate, I'll keep searching if it's legitimate and it's not very hard (as the footage is scarce, YouTube users download it and re-upload it as soon as the original accounts are deleted/striked). I'll give you a further update later on. Pedro9basket 18:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Time to go on a deleting spree. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Update: I finished analysing Sayak's pics and I found no legitimate source from each pictures, as with the exception of Battlefield3-SVD.jpg (that the top part was removed with the YouTube uploader channel watermarked) every picture has the 'Alpha Trial '''sign and the name of the squad members were blacked out to prevent ban from the leakers. So, every of those pics except for BF3 M249 SAW.png are granted by me as leaked and ''illegal. Pedro9basket 21:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok, so I deleted most of the illegal images. So according to you File:Battlefield3-SVD.jpg and File:BF3 M249 SAW.png are ok? Well, I'm not so sure about the SVD one... I didn't see that in any trailers or gameplay. And what about File:Ak74m.PNG and File:Ak74mis.PNG? They don't seem too legit either, didn't see it in any trailers. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oops, sorry, just understood that the SVD one is bad too. Still leaves the other two, though. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Both File:Ak74m.PNG and File:Ak74mis.PNG are bad too. They were the first leak of the Alpha Trial (I downloaded it the video so I could analyse later and just confirmed). Either way, I may look for more pictures from the trailer, they took good pieces and angles of gameplay. Pedro9basket 09:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) No Idea to be honest. They were the multiplayer footage from Youtube but i'll stop posting.. Cheers BF2142 Photo I saw what you did there on that pic of BF2142's Sidi Power Plant. Should I get the rest of them? Pedro9basket 13:15, July 22, 2011 (UTC)